nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordent
Landscape Mordent is broken down into several rough regions, the Forest of the Ancients, The Great Moor, The Lightless wood, The Gray Heath, and the Vale of Silence. The Forest of Ancients is a vast silent forest comprised of towering evergreen trees, the hamlet of Hope's end stands on the edge, its inhabitants unwilling to go closer than necessary. Occasionally evidence of former settlements can be found in the woods which the locals are unwilling to talk about, merely saying that no lord takes kindly to squatters. The Great Moor is beset by a perpetual fog, the vast expanse of marsh and bog would be impassible if not for the mill road. According to locals the marsh had been expanding steadily until it reached Mordentshire. Local legend blames the vanished Westcote family curse for the expansion. Mordent's coastline is made of chalky cliffs, the northern segment is named the Pale Lady, and the southern is known as The Ashen Man generally, but as Keeldevil point and Weathermay Point in the bay respectively. The bay is stable and reliable trading port The Lightless Wood is filled with lean, stunted trees and is unusually quiet. The thick canopy trapping the ever present mist and blocking out most of the heat and light. yet it still contains two hamlets The Grey Heath, miles upon miles of empty marsh and wind swept moor. Yet housing many of the realms more active farms. The Vale of Twilight houses most of the realms graveyards amongst its foggy heath and murky forest. Nearly all of them are deserted, formerly tended by the vanished Mournesworth family. The locals here are more suspicious and barely take the time to give directions to travellers Arden river is cold, deep, and deceptively fast. A small number of traders make their living transporting goods to Richemulot and Valachan. Mordentshire's buildings close to the bay often confuse travellers by being built halfway up the cliff if they are not far enough inland to be protected from stormy swells. Some sailors tell wild tales that claim a serpent at the bottom of the bay being responsible for the wild surges. With brick levies and natural wave breaks, Mordentshire's population is cautious. Most roads in Mordent are little more than grass covered wagon ruts, the exception being the trade road, Mill road, which is a humble thing of mud and stone. Mordentish houses are usually made of wood and various thatch, or shingles for nobles. Mordent is dotted with grandiose crumbling manor houses which the locals treat with healthy fear. Legends of mist ferrymen and Fenhounds, and occasionally of the mists themselves coming alive haunt this land. Ghost tales are commonplace, and Mordentish people believe that bad luck will follow the killing of a wolf until the last of the pack is dead. Law Situated in the grand estate of Heather House, Lord Jules Weathermay, ageing patriarch of the Weathermay family, rules Mordent with a light hand. He does not usually pronounce any laws, preferring instead to let the mayors and other civic servants of Mordent's villages run themselves. The villages elect their mayors from the male property owners, who are always reminded of how their decisions will affect the poor. The mayor of Mordentshire, Daniel Foxgrove, is Lord Weathermay's son-in-law. His daughters, Gennifer and Laurie, have decided to carry on in Dr. van Richten's footsteps. The Weathermays are the last of Mordent's noble families. The other families fell to tragedy and betrayal generations ago, and their decaying estates haunt Mordent's fog-choked moors. The most infamous of these haunted manors is the House on Gryphon Hill, once home to the Godefroy family until tragedy claimed them. Population Though noble families have all but died out or mingled with the common folk, it is still possible to distinguish upper and working classes. Sharp features and delicate physiques mark out aristocratic blood. Few in this land are strangers to labour, even the most aristocratic families cannot waste time on idle diversions. Those of common origin are generally stockier with rounded faces. Natives can easily spot these cues. Foreign families then stand out like sore thumbs, though few of the superstitious populace would marry into Verbrekian families, and hailing even partly from Falkovnian stock is fighting words to many Mordentish families. Mordentish folk pride themselves on being above petty considerations like fashion, class is distinguished by quality instead of finery. Popular pastimes for all include socialising at the tavern, sharing gossip, news, and folk-tales. Mordentish folk are very fond of their dogs and fox hunting, and dogs are usually found adding to the noise of a crowded tavern, children however are forbidden from entering the tavern with the Mordentish saying: "Dog's can be trained to behave in public, but children cannot". The Mordentish place great emphasis on respecting elders, a n elderly but wise tanner is more likely to have his opinion hold weight than a headstrong young noble. Appearance Mordentish people are fair skinned, though coastal residents or those on desolate moors often develop a ruddiness. The most common hair colours are blond and brown, though many other hair colours are known among the Mordentish folk. They tend towards the taller end of the spectrum, but remain very lean probably due to the hard lifestyle and meagre food. Generations of living here have given most a wiry strength and stout constitution. The most striking thing about Mordentish appearance is the sea green or misty blue eyes common to the region. Most men cut their hair practically short, though it is not uncommon for young men to grow it long and tie it in a braid. Women's fashion is to have extremely long hair, that can be tied back with a handkerchief or bonnet, but decorated with ribbons and braids for festivals. Attitude to magic Arcane Mordentish folk do not deny that it can be beneficial, yet still keep practitioners at arms length. Their philosophy can be summed up as "Don't visit evil and evil won't visit you". They do not immediately associate magic with evil, but that arcane magic stems from forces beyond normal ken is the widely held belief. Thus those who seek it are at best, open to corruption by them. Sorcerers are often referred to as fey-touched, or, spirit-touched. Divine Divine magic is considered relatively normal and has an accepted part of daily life. This attitude is perhaps due to the large presence of the church of Ezra, and the aid it provides in laying many unquiet spirits to rest. Divine arts are considered on of the only ways to spiritual protection and a quiet afterlife. Practitioners are afforded respect and admiration as-long as it is Ezra they follow. Attitudes to others The Dementlieuse acceptance of magic, particularly for frivolous entertainment, is seen as scandalous, and mages from Dementlieu are watched closely. Richemulouise are thought well of for their focus on education and personal worth, but mistrusted because of their love for gossip and intrigue. Borcans are the people thought of most favourably by Mordentish, similar dour dispositions lead to good drinking partners and friendly relationships. Mordentish people are not so unsophisticated as to believe demi-humans as monsters or evil spirits, but the deep mistrust of all things magical harboured in most sees its full expression in their reception. Such beings are seen as innately part of the magical world and so not to be trusted. Halflings fare slightly better, as their love of home and hearth fits in with the Mordentish ideal, but their love of wandering keeps many Mordentish humans at a distance as the Halfling families will inevitably move on. The Vistani's vagabond lifestyle, innate magical talents, amd outgoing manor all cause Vistani to rub Mordentish people the wrong way. The legends told of Vistani seer abilities send many a local scurrying for shelter and making small signs of protection as the Vistani pass. Their presence is grudgingly tolerated at best. Mordentish folk view the birth of Caliban as a sign of great evil in the area, matched only by the shame and horror of the parents. Keeping such a child in the community is forbidden, for fear of inviting evil upon the family. Mordentish Caliban are called howling or wailing ones. Names '-Mordentish Male Names:' Alfred, Allan, Allistair, Andrew, Arthur, Benjamin, Brian, Charles, Christopher, Cyrus, Daniel, Douglas, Edward, Elias, Elijah, Francis, George, Giles, Henry, Hugh, Ian, Irving, Isaac, James, Jeremiah, Jonathan, Joseph, Lawrence, Martin, Matthew, Nathaniel, Neville, Nicholas, Oliver, Owen, Peter, Richard, Robert, Samuel, Silas, Simon, Stephen, Thaddeus, Theodore, Thomas, William '-Mordentish Female Names:' Abigail, Alice, Alyson, Anne, Annabeth, Beth, Bridget, Candace, Charity, Chastity, Constance, Deborah, Dorothy, Elizabeth, Emily, Esther, Faith, Gennifer, Grace, Hannah, Helen, Hope, Jane, Judith, Julianne, Katharine, Lacey, Laurie, Lillian, Lucile, Lydia, Margaret, Martha, Mary, Mercy, Meredith, Nell, Patience, Prudence, Rebecca, Ruth, Sarah, Susanna, Tabitha, Virginia '-Mordentish Commoner Surnames:' Abbot, Archer, Bennett, Brumfield, Capper, Carpenter, Chandler, Collier, Dodds, Dole, Emry, Fisher, Fletcher, Garrett, Golding, Laxon, Laydon, Lewis, Mutton, Powell, Post, Reade, Sexton, Smith, Sullivan, Sykes, Thatcher, Towtales, Unger, Ward, Weaver '-Mordentish Noble Surnames:' Ambrose, Bayard, Creede, Denmarsh, Doyle, Fleming, Hotspur, Houlgrave, Galloway, Livingston, Midwinter, Radcliffe, Rodes-Taving, Rowantree, Saxon, Sickelmoore, Thornedale, Throgmorton, Uffington, Ulminster, Weston-Smythe, Wellington, Wickinson, Wyffrin Religion Almost solely dominant is the Pure Heart sect of the Church of Ezra, its presence having a large impact on the way Mordentish folk see divine magic and other religions. Given the heavy presence of the mists in this land it isn't surprising the Church of Ezra holds such sway, enough even for a well liked anchorite can often reverse a mayoral or magistrate decision as-long as they have good reason. Hala's witches are secretive and isolated, the witches will often take pains to disguise their work as simple herbalism. The witches particular blend of divine and arcane magic is considered only marginally acceptable, and opinions are divisive.